nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Apu Nahasapeemapetilon
|status = |alias = Steve Barnes Slime Q Slimedog Apu DeBeaumarchais|hair = Black/Gray|job = Owner of the Kwik-E-Mart Former: Medical Student Singer|relatives = Father: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Sr. Mother: Unnamed Mother Wife: Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon Mistress (former): Annette Taylor Ex-girlfriend: Selma Bouvier Children: The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets Brother: Sanjay Nephew: Jamshed Niece: Pahusacheta Grandchildren: The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets' Octuplets (future)|appearance = The Telltale Head|voiced by = Hank Azaria}}Dr. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Ph.D. Jr., also known as Apu Du Beaumarchais[2], Slime Q Slimedog[3] and Steve Barnes[4], is the operator of the Kwik-E-Mart. He is a recurring character in The Simpsons. He hails from India, and as such, speaks with a thick Hindi accent. Biography During the 1960s, while still living in India, Apu spent some time as a student of the Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, in which capacity he became a friend of Paul McCartney and Linda McCartney. Apu's friendship with the McCartneys caused him to be referred to by some (mainly himself) as "The Fifth Beatle", They visited Apu in Springfield around the time he became naturalized, He says that he graduated from Calcutta Technical University, where he was the top of his class of 7 million and got a scholarship in the United States at the Springfield Heights Institute of Technology (S.H.I.T.).[5] In the United States he got a doctorate in computer science by designing the world's first tic-tac-toe program that only the top human players could beat (and which was broken by Bart years later), He then took a job at the Kwik-E-Mart to pay back his student loans. He has great remembrance. During the mid-1980s, Apu was a member of the barbershop quartet called The Be Sharps, ''which also consisted of Homer Simpson, Seymour Skinner, and Barney Gumble, who replaced original band member Chief Wiggum.[6] Upon the advice of Nigel, the band's manager, Apu took the stage name Apu du Beaumarche (a pun, as "du beau marché" means "of the beautiful market" in French) and denied "by the many arms of Vishnu" that he was actually a Hindu. Apu and Manjula married after two years, Despite trying to wriggle out of the situation, Apu was won over soon after meeting Manjula and the two actually did fall in love. Later, Manjula gave birth to eight children after receiving a larger-than-recommended dose of fertility drugs.[7] Apu and Manjula have a mostly happy marriage, despite understandable marital problems caused by Apu's workaholic nature, the strain of caring for eight children, and two instances of infidelity by Apu. He and his family are devotees of the Hindu gods Shiva, Ganesha, and Vishnu. At Apu's wedding, Homer, in a misguided attempt to play on the bride and groom's families' fear of the gods, arrived dressed as the Hindu god Ganesh. The impersonation was seen through by one of Apu's relatives and failed miserably. Before his marriage, Apu became known as the leading ladies' man in Springfield, because he holds a Ph.D. and runs his own business. He also admitted, "I'm not much of a talker, but I love to listen. I also like to design and build furniture and then to have a discussion about where it could be placed in a room," which made the single women of Springfield go crazy for him. Despite his hectic marriage and home life, however, his first love is still to work in the Kwik-E-Mart, sometimes taking shifts long enough to send him into sleep deprived hallucinations in which he thinks he is "...a hummingbird of some kind." Also after Apu had an affair with the Annette, Manjula made him legally change his name to Slime Q Slimedog. He is revealed to have slept with Selma Bouvierafter Homer and Marge's second wedding. He claims to know pi to 40000 decimal places, noting that the last place (40001 first digit of pi) is one. When he becomes old, he looks like Sanjay. Personality Apu is generally polite towards his customers, always saying thank you, even after less-than-genial interactions with the public, such as armed hold-ups. He is also a dutiful worker to the point of being a virtual workaholic, spending so much time awake at one point he began to believe he was a hummingbird. He is often found spending more time at his workplace than even with his own family, to Manjula's irritation, especially when she finds out that in America, workplaces normally have weekends off, a practice that Apu evidently never told her. However, he has some negative traits, shown throughout the course of the show. His hard work ethic and though loyal attitude notwithstanding, ''Marge In Chains shows him ruthlessly prosecute Marge Simpson over a misplaced and absentmindedly forgotten bottle of bourbon, and to even where he refuses the pleas of Homer for him to drop the unjustified shoplifting charges and the trial for the sake of the reputation of security company joint sponsor of Kwik-E-Mart's, Nordyne Defense Dynamics. Apu's antics with the Squishy Woman also highlights his infidelity that comes with his workaholic mentality. In some episodes, Apu is even seen manipulating customers into buying things they don't really need (sometimes into things which may be potentially life threatening and even fatal), and at exorbitantly marked up prices. He also sometimes lets slip some snideness in his polite greetings. He has a bit of a paranoid nature, as evidenced by his once jumping behind a counter and then shouting threats to Bart and Lisa who were walking in to investigate a robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, and at least twice went up to the roof and started shooting his rifle at potential customers. Apu is also not immune to practicing the customary traits of Springfieldians, being backwardness, myopia, and even to outright stupidity, having been seen flocking to various questionable trends and to even participate in various mobbings. Heritage In addition to being Brahmins, Apu and Manjula appear to be South Indian, because of their last names and especially dark complexions. The name Apu means loving child in Tamil. However, Apu has also been shown to be Bengali.[8] However, Manjula speaks Hindi (interpreted as "baby talk" by Marge), to Maggie, as opposed to Tamil or Bengali, further complicating the matter. Still, Apu's parents very strongly appear to be Tamil.[9][10] Apu has a cousin named Kavi, who lives in Bangalore, which is part of Karnataka, South India; this would suggest that they are actually Kannadigas.[11] Immigrant Status Apu is a naturalized U.S. citizen and holds a Ph.D. in computer science. He graduated first in his class of seven million at the Calcutta Institute of Technology, going on to earn his doctorate at the Springfield Heights Institute of Technology. His doctoral dissertation was the world's first computer program to play perfect tic-tac-toe (Bart Simpson ruined it years later by plucking a random punch card out of the box along with several others). Apu began working at the Kwik-E-Mart during his college years to help pay off his student loans. Sanjay, Apu's brother, helps him run the Kwik-E-Mart. Sanjay's daughter (and Apu's niece) is Pahusacheta. Sanjay's son is Jamshed. They all share the Nahasapeemapetilon surname. Apu has another younger brother, who is only mentioned in the episode of his marriage. When Apu's and Manjula's parents were first arranging their marriage, Apu was shown as the oldest of three on a chart. Apu also has a cousin living in India named Kavi, who helped Homer while he was in India. He works for many American companies taking service calls and can speak with American, Western, and Jamaican accents.[12] This episode, seeing that it takes place in Bangalore, strengthens the theory that Apu was born in South India. Health Due to his working at the Kwik-e-Mart and it frequently being robbed, he has frequently ended up shot and having to go to the emergency room. He had been shot enough times that when Springfield held a Town Meeting for what to do with $2 billion they got from a lawsuit from Mr. Burns after the latter was caught dumping nuclear waste in a park, Apu suggested using it to train more competent cops and adding security to the Kwik-E-Mart, citing his being shot on the job multiple times as a reason. Despite not liking being shot, however, he did at least have some attachment to it, as after taking a bullet for James Woods after a robber tried to shoot him, he expressed nostalgia for being shot before telling Woods he might be dying. Ironically, his past instances of being shot actually saved him from that shooting, as one lodged-in bullet managed to block that particular bullet from doing fatal damage to his heart. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * (cameo) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Pre-Show) }} Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Nahasapeemapetilon family Category:Characters voiced by Hank Azaria Category:Business Proprieters Category:Recurring characters Category:Fathers Category:Immigrants Category:Married Category:Indian Characters Category:Left-wingers and liberals Category:Major characters Category:Be-Sharps Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:American Characters Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Vegetarians Category:Military personnel Category:Musicians Category:Homer Simpson's friends Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:Characters from different countries Category:Marge Simpson's friends Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who swap voices Category:The Simpsons Wrestling Category:The Simpsons Hit & Run Category:Hinduists Category:Fat characters Category:Democrats Category:Siblings Category:Husbands Category:U.S. Citizens Category:Ex boyfriends of Selma Bouvier Category:Bart Simpson's friends Category:Lisa Simpson's Friends Category:Maggie Simpson´s friends Category:Smokers Category:The Simpsons characters